Et les sentiments apparaissent
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: [Drabbles] Quand Eileen et Sam se retrouvent, cela ne donne pas que des échanges de regards. No spoilers about SPN.
1. Première partie

**Voici une série de drabbles qui sont toutes à suivre et mettent en scène, chacun leur tour, Sam, Dean et Eileen. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Grand sourire. Long cheveux bruns. Yeux verts. Fossettes. Lèvres fines.

Je la dévisage depuis trop longtemps. Je détourne les yeux.

Mon cœur s'emballe. J'ose un nouveau coup d'œil vers elle et cesse quelques secondes après.

Eileen Leahy. Une chasseuse hors paire. Et affreusement jolie.

Pas une journée se passe sans que je ne pense à elle. Pas depuis que l'on s'est rencontré.

Je lutte pour ne pas la regarder plus en détail depuis qu'elle est arrivée ce matin au bunker. Mais là, je relève les yeux. Son regard croise le mien.

Mon cœur s'arrête. Ma respiration se bloque. Je souris.

Elle me plaît.

* * *

J'arrive dans la pièce principale du bunker et je sais que j'interrompe quelque chose quand Sam se racle la gorge. Je lui jette un coup d'œil puis observe Eileen et aperçoit qu'elle rougît. Je souris et pose les bières sur la table.

J'apprécie énormément Eileen. Son travail est remarquable et elle est d'une gentillesse à couper le souffle – ce qui ne l'empêcherai certainement pas de me botter le cul, à l'occasion. Je sais qu'elle plaît à Sam et vice versa. Voir mon petit frère retrouver le sourire grâce à elle est un don du ciel.

Je ne gâcherai ça pour rien au monde.

* * *

Je lève les yeux.

Il ne me regarde plus et semble concentré sur ses recherches.

Regarde-moi.

Je baisse la tête et déglutis. Je sens mes joues rouges me tenir chaud.

Je me lève, Sam me regarde, je ne croise pas son regard et quitte la pièce.

Pitié, faites qu'il me suive.

Mais je n'entends pas de pas derrière moi.

Je vais dans la salle de bain, me rafraîchit et revient sur mes pas.

Il est là. Adossé contre le mur.

Je retiens mon souffle et passe à côté de lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sa main attrape mon poignet. Mon cœur s'arrête.


	2. Seconde partie

Comment aurais-je pu ne pas la suivre ? C'est beaucoup trop tentant.

Dans le couloir, je doute. Est-ce que j'ai _vraiment_ bien fait de la suivre ?

Peut-être qu'elle veut juste être seule ?

Peut-être que je ne lui plaît pas autant qu'elle me plaît ?

Elle sort de la salle de bain, le visage humide. Ses yeux croisent les miens. Elle sourit.

Elle va me laisser sa place en passant à côté de moi.

Je ne peux pas la laisser partir.

Je lui attrape le poignet et l'attire à moi. Mes mains encadrent son visage.

Je n'attends pas une seconde de plus pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Eileen s'est levée. Quelques secondes après, Sam s'est levé.

J'espère qu'ils sont au moins au même endroit en ce moment.

Je sirote une gorgée de ma bière et sourit en pensant à ce que mon frère pourrait faire en ce moment même.

Puis je m'arrête. Putain, Dean, t'es qu'un putain de pervers ma parole !

Et je souris encore.

Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il soit heureux. Que Sam soit enfin heureux.

Et avec _cette_ femme ! Ouah. Cette femme-là, il ne faudrait pas la laisser partir. Ce serait un putain de sacrilège.

Je bois une nouvelle gorgée.

Cette femme est parfaite pour Sam.

* * *

Le temps s'est arrêté. C'est évident.

Mes lèvres sont contre les siennes. Ses mains sont dans mon cou.

Comment le temps peut-il encore avancer dans un moment pareil ?

J'ai rêvé de cet instant des jours durant.

Ce baiser dont j'ai tout imaginé, il se produit, là, maintenant.

Il commence à se détacher de moi. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire.

Je me précipite pour continuer le baiser. L'intensité gagne un niveau.

Je ne sais pas si je dois résister ou au contraire, l'alimenter.

On finit par reprendre notre souffle, le visage rouge.

Ses lèvres se posent sur ma joue et je le regarde repartir.

Comme si rien ne s'est passé.

Alors que tout s'est passé.


	3. Troisième partie

Je reviens dans la salle principale du bunker et Dean m'adresse un sourire niais.

Je sais à quoi il pense, mais n'entame pas cette conversation.

Je veux lui faire croire que je n'ai pas suivi Eileen. Même s'il ne me croira jamais.

Je me remets au travail après m'être raclé la gorge et tente de ne pas penser à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Mais c'est impossible.

Ses lèvres si fines, sa peau si douce...

Je chasse ces pensées de mon esprit et relis pour la quatrième fois la même phrase.

Et alors, Eileen revient. Et c'est encore pire.

Le sourire qu'elle m'adresse m'empêche de rester concentrer.

* * *

Je ne veux pas les embêter – après tout, ce n'est pas mes histoires – mais je suis très curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant leur courte absence. Je veux poser des questions à Sam, même à Eileen, mais je n'ai pas le droit. Je me retiens de toutes mes forces.

Je suis entre eux deux. Je les regarde discrètement tour à tour et réussit à voir leurs échanges de regards et leurs sourires en coin.

Je dois quitter cette pièce. Trouver un prétexte. Les laisser seuls.

— Bon, pause ! je hurle en me levant. Je vais prendre une douche.

Et sans aucun autre mot, je quitte la pièce.

* * *

Dean est parti et je le soupçonne de vouloir nous laisser seuls.

Sam semble gêné et un silence s'installe.

— Tout va bien ? je demande.

Il relève la tête et me sourit.

— Très bien, oui.

Je ne continue pas et il se lève.

— Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien.

Et de nouveau, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Doucement. Tendrement.

Je me lève à mon tour et mes bras entourent sa taille.

Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien.


	4. Quatrième partie

Le désir monte trop vite, mais je ne peux pas le repousser indéfiniment.

Je l'emmène avec moi. Ma chambre n'est pas loin.

Peut-être que je vais trop vite. Je ralentis et lui lance des regards.

Elle n'a pas l'air effrayé.

Bien sûr que non, idiot. C'est une chasseuse. Pourquoi elle aurait peur de quoi que ce soit ?

Je l'invite à entrer. On s'assoit sur le lit. Elle m'embrasse tendrement.

Je passe ma main au niveau de son rein et la déplace pour l'allonger.

Je ne peux pas résister plus longtemps.

* * *

J'ai pris mon temps pour prendre ma douche. Au moins vingt bonnes minutes. J'espère que quand je reviendrais dans la salle commune, ils ne seront plus là.

J'essaye d'écouter dans le couloir. Mais pas un bruit. Les chambres sont bien insonorisées, en même temps. Ou alors, ils n'ont pas encore commencés.

Je souris et me ressaisis. Non mais Dean, merde ! C'est ton frère !

De retour dans la grande pièce, il n'y a personne. Je souris encore.

 _That's my boy !_

* * *

Après un début doux et lent, Sam m'a prouvé qu'il était bon pas seulement qu'en chasse.

Allongée sur le dos, je reprends ma respiration.

Un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage.

Je sais qu'il sent ce que je sens.

Le bien-être. La liberté. La cohésion des âmes et des corps. Le bonheur à l'état pur.

La transpiration, aussi, malheureusement.

Je me tourne vers lui et caresse son torse du bout des doigts. Des frissons apparaissent.

Il me serre contre lui et embrasse mon front. Je ferme les yeux, blotti contre lui.

Sam Winchester me plaît. C'est officiel.

* * *

 **Et c'est officiel, Eileen/Sam est mon nouvel OTP ! Si certains d'entre vous sont aussi choqués que moi après le 12x21, venez en MP !**

 **Merci à ceux et celles qui prendront le temps de commenter. J'ai bien aimé écrire ces petites Drabbles, c'était un exercice que je n'avais jamais fait !**


End file.
